Haunted
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: He's been running for so long. Denying his past any thought. Ignoring old memories. But, His past is real and nothing can hide forever. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, I've dropped Elissa for a bit to work on this! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_"He's been running for so long. Denying his past any thought. Ignoring old memories. But, His past is real and nothing can hide forever."_

* * *

He was the last person they expected to see run from the camp. His face cold but his eyes full of tears. Silence drifted round the group of knights and the young man-servant as the sound of snapping twigs and footsteps died away.

"Should someone-" Merlin said quietly only to be met with stony glares and Percival's small shake of the head.  
No one moved for a long time until the fire began to die. Elyan poked the wood with a stick, turning the burnt logs over carefully.  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Merlin asked, his voice barely audible and almost... Hurt.  
"I don't honestly know Merlin." Leon answered. "I don't know."

* * *

He was running so fast, Just trying to get away, hot angry tears falling down his face. A thin tree branch snapped back, cutting his right cheek and drawing a small amount of blood.

He skidded to a halt by a lake. He looked down at his own reflection but did not see himself. He saw a little boy, with the same eyes and same hair but the boy had red marks across his face and a black eye. He reached up and his fingers brushed the cut on his cheek and the boy in the water did the same.  
He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, trying to get away from the water. He reached the cover of a fallen tree and stopped, his breath harsh and visible in the cold moonlit night. He was frightened, scared, terrified. All the things he knew a knight should never be. But who wouldn't be scared when their past was haunting them?

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short! Hopefully, the chapters will get longer!**

**Please Review! Reviews mean the world to me! Thanks!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**

**P.S; If your confused about who 'he' is, you will find out in the next chapter, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. The first thing I want to say is thank you! 83 views, 6 followers and 1 favourite! Guys! I was up all night trying to make this amazing cause so many of you followed! Wow! This means a lot!**

**ok. Here's chapter Two;**

* * *

He'd built walls. Hidden himself behind wall of fear, not daring to move any closer to Camelot and those living there.

He didn't want to be found by the daily patrols or occasional search party when he was to careless around people collecting wood or herbs. Once or twice he had seen Merlin and his mind was screaming at him to got to him but he was trapped. Each day he was digging his hole deeper and each day he was further away from escaping the horrible memories of his past.

He hardly ate and barely slept, he was growing weaker and weaker.

It would not be long before he died unless he was found.

* * *

He didn't want to believe it when he woke but the soft mattress underneath him and blanket was hard to deny.

He knew where he was. He'd been here before once. The same familiar old window but this time, rain was pouring down its dirty glass, the wind forcing its way under the small gaps around the edges. He could see the crest of Camelot on the wall and he cringed at the sight of it. With all the strength he could gather he stood up and grabbed the shield of the golden dragon. He opened the window and a threw the emblem out, ignoring the small gale blowing past him, pushing his hair back.

He closed the window and almost collapsed back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and instantly the blackness took him.

* * *

_"Useless." Whip. "Selfish." Whip. "Insolent." Whip. "Get out of my sight." The last came as a growl and the beaten boy fled out the building and out into the street. He stumbled through the people, clutching his arm, blood soaking all items of his clothing. _

_The boy ran and ran until he stopped by a lake. He cautiously looked down at his reflection. Black eye, swollen lip, bruises across his face, tears in his eyes and steadily making their way down his pale face and... One long thin scar... Running across his right cheek._

* * *

He jolted awake, mouth open but unable to make any sound. His breathing was fast and jagged and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He gingerly reached up and touched his right cheek, pulling his hand away when he felt the scar.

He looked in horror towards a mirror which showed him his reflection.

His brown eyes filled with tears as he saw a long thin scar across his face, stretching from the top of his ear to the right corner of his mouth.

Where had it come from? He didn't remember doing that? ad he didn't remember how he had given himself a swollen lip and a black eye. He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Gwaine?"

* * *

**Told you that you would find out who it was!**

**Please Review! Please! Just one review?**

**Thanks to;**

**A Bit Of Courage**

**TheCryingWolf88**

**Alison98**

**Tagrea**** - **_Who also is following me as an author too!_

**Swedishvamplover**

**And, like always, ****MerlinEmrys22****!**

**Thanks guys! You rock!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, this is chapter three. I know it's probably really bad but oh well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwaine turned, wide eyed to face the man in the door frame.

"M-M-Merlin?" He stammered and the warlock nodded and hugged the knight. Gwaine flinched as Merlin wrapped his arms around him and Merlin pulled away concerned.

"Oh Gwaine. What happened? We were so worried about you!" He said, examining Gwaine carefully. "Gaius didn't even say you were back! Who found you?"

Gwaine just stared blankly at Merlin who sighed.

"Well. I'm glad your back. I'll go spread the news. Expect visitors." The man-servant smiled, standing up and backing out the room, closing the door. Gwaine leant back on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to be left alone but that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"You alright mate?" Percival asked after five minutes of Arthur hammering questions on the poor knight laid back on the bed.

"Arthur. You should stop now. I don't think he really wants to talk to you know."

"That's unusual." Merlin joked, earning a slap round the back of his head from the King as he half pushed him out the room. The others followed leaving Gwaine alone again.

* * *

Gwaine didn't like staying still. It was boring and useless. And it had allowed him more time to think about his past. He'd wake up screaming and covered in sweat, shivering but feeling like he was burning up. He refused to talk to anyone about anything to do with that night in the woods and where he had been for the past month and people didn't press the subject.

The only small relief Gwaine received was when Gaius told him he was able to go out and to training. He had nearly blown the physician over with the speed at which he had raced down the steps and to the training room. Gwaine knew that no one would be there as no one trained on Sunday afternoons so he closed the door quietly behind him and tried to get back to his normal standard.

He was surprised at how good he still was and was pleased with himself as he left the training room. It was past midnight and he had to sneak through the castle to his room which he wouldn't have minded doing normally if it wasn't for the fact...

* * *

_The sound of footsteps down the path echoed through the small village. People scattered as a huge muscly man strode through them towards a small boy, around 19. The boy looked scared and bit his lip nervously as the man approached. The man drew a belt from his bag and cracked it menacingly. The boy screamed as the belt came down, cutting him on his back as he turned and tried to run. The boy darted behind a stall, his back stinging and he felt like he was on fire. More echoing footsteps and then the stall was over turned and the man whipped the boy again. A line straight across his left eye. Echoing footsteps. Footsteps..._

* * *

Gwaine span round, unsheathing his sword as the sound of boots came down the hall.

"Bloody hell Gwaine. It's just me!" Merlin yelped as Gwaine pressed the blade to his throat. Gwaine drew his sword back, his hands shaking.

"What did you do to your eye? That wasn't there when I last saw you?" Merlin asked, pointing to a raw line of skin running across Gwaine's left eye.

"Did you get in a fight or something? It looks nasty."

Gwaine said nothing but reached his hand up to his eye. He felt the scar and let out a small yelp.

His past was Haunting him, but not just mentally.

* * *

**Do you like it? I though I'd throw some mystery/magic/sorcery/confusing thing in there! Cause I can!**

**Thanks to ****Psirynn**** for reviewing! Glad I could be helpful even if I suck at writing!**

**Please do review as they mean the world!**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Just a quick message to say that I probably won't post as much next week as its half-term! Just so you know!**

**Heres a slightly rushed Chapter Four;**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Arthur yelled as he opened Gwaine's door. "Why aren't you at training?" He demanded before his eyes softened as he took in the scene. Chairs were smashed, glass all over the floor, the curtains hung loosely and Gwaine lay curled up on his bed, his eyes full of fear.

"Gwaine? What happened?" The king asked, picking his way through the scattered debris. Gwaine shook his head, his face pale and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Nothing." He said.

"This isn't nothing Gwaine." Arthur said, gesturing behind him. "This is not nothing."

Gwaine remained silent and Arthur was quite shocked as tears in the knights eyes began to fall. Arthur had never seen Gwaine cry, apart from the incident two months ago and he was confused as to what to do.

Fortunately, the king was saved by Merlin entering.

"Arthur! What the heck have you done to Gwaine's room? Just because he didn't turn up for training!" Merlin tutted, walking over and wrapping a comforting arm around Gwaine who jerked away. Gwaine got up and ran from the room leaving the King and his man-servant to exchange glances of confusion.

* * *

"What's wrong with Gwaine?" Mordred asked, sitting down beside Elyan who shrugged.

"No clue. Guys?" Elyan replied, passing the question to Percival and Leon who shook their heads. All four knights downed their ales in silence, feeling slightly unbalanced being at the Tavern without Gwaine.

"Maybe he's ill or something." Mordred suggested. "It's not exactly rare for people to be ill."

"Rare for Gwaine." Merlin said, sitting down at the bar beside them. "He's hardly ever ill."

"Maybe he's secretly a girl." Elyan chipped, grinning.

"I doubt it." Merlin laughed. "Although I guess he has the hair..."

"And the flirting..."

"And the obsession with flowers and apples..."

"And the same appeal towards men."

The group burst into laughter, ignoring the stares and whispers

"But seriously, Gwaine not a girl and he doesn't seem to be ill..." Merlin said and the other sat silently, pondering why their friend was behaving differently.

* * *

"Put me down right now!" Gwaine yelled as Percival carried him down the corridor, the others following the huge knights strides. Gwaine continued yelling and screaming until finally Percival clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, Shut it boy. Be quiet."

Gwaine went rigid and his face drained of all the colour it possessed. His eyes went scarily glassy and a thin red scar began etching itself into the knights white face.

"Whoa, Gwaine? You ok?" Elyan asked as the group behind Percival noticed the change in Gwaine face. Gwaine stifled as scream as blood fell from the new cut across the bridge of his nose and the area of skin round his eyes began turning black. Gwaine hissed as scratch marks appeared on his left cheek.

Percival opened the door to his chambers and literally threw Gwaine onto his bed where the knight shivered and curled himself into a ball.

"What the heck is going on?" Arthur demanded as they surrounded the bed, their eyes fixed on Gwaine scared and bruised face.

"As much as I'd love to tell you princess." Gwaine said weakly. "Which, may I add, isn't that much... I can't."

Puzzled glances were exchanged before Gwaine sighed heavily.

"It's..." He began.

"Don't you dare tell us that it's nothing Gwaine." Merlin snapped. "That is not nothing and we will pester you until you tell us or we find out what on earth is going on!"

"Merlin. You don't..."

"You can tell us anything Gwaine! We're your friends." Merlin said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"I cannot tell you anything Merlin! I'm pretty sure somethings are best left unsaid and this is one of those things I have to battle alone. Telling you will only make it all worse!" Gwaine replied, jumping up and opening the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He said, putting emphasis on the last word before slamming the door leaving the stunned group with more questions than previous.

* * *

**Thanks to;**

**Psirynn**** for reviewing and saying I don't suck at writing!**

**Mawii99**** for following and favouriting!**

**Please review as your comments help me improve!**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry for updating slowly! Its schools fault!**

**heres a rushed Chapter Five!**

* * *

"Gwaine!" Merlin yelped as the knight pulled him across courtyard. "Where the... Oh." Gwaine pulled Merlin into the tavern and shut the door.

"I shall sit in the corner. You order me some mead please Merlsy." Gwaine smiled, clapping Merlin on the back before, true to his word, sitting down in the corner. He grinned when Merlin returned with two large tankards.

"Nice." Gwaine said, downing the whole tankard in one go.

"You telling me what's going on yet?" Merlin asked and Gwaine nodded.

"I don't really want to though. 'S why I needed this." He replied, gesturing to the empty tankard.

"Starts when I was about ten and my mother died. I went to live with my horrid uncle and aunt."

* * *

"Gwaine! Where's the tea!?"

"Coming Auntie Marisa" Gwaine replied, carrying a large tray into the room and setting it on the table between his uncle and his aunt.

"May I..." He began.

"No, you may not" his uncle snapped.

"But Uncle Darien. You don't even know..."

"You wanted to go outside. The answer is no." His aunt said, "up to your room boy and out of our sight."

Gwaine sighed and hung his head. "Yes Auntie Marisa."

* * *

"That's not nice." Merlin interrupted.

"Gets worse." Gwaine replied. "You see, I'd continuously run away but I'd get caught. All the time. And get beaten."

* * *

"Ignorant brat. You should treat us with respect."

Gwaine yelped and spluttered as the belt came down on his flesh, cutting all parts of his body. His uncle left the room and Gwaine curled up, crying. His back felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to crawl out his skin and run far away.

On his nineteenth birthday he had run into the market place only to be followed. He had managed to get away by shear luck and found himself running past a lake.

* * *

"I stopped to look." Gwaine gulped. "And I saw something horrific that has mentally scarred me."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Myself. Drenched in blood and covered in scars and bruises. Black eye, broken nose and a thin scar, running down this side of my face." The knight reached up and pointed to his right cheek.

"Like the one there now..." Merlin breathed. Gwaine nodded silently and Merlin sighed.

"I guess you drink to try and forget it then." Another nod.

"I now understand quite a lot. But why do the scars keep appearing on you now?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know Merlin."

* * *

**Poor Gwaine! **

**Thanks to ****Imagination Queen**** and ****Psirynn****! Your awesome!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've been behind on loads of stuff! I've caught up now so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Remind me how I got given the task of carrying you back." Percival muttered, picking up Gwaine and carrying him across the courtyard.

"Cause your a wonderful person." Gwaine grinned, (although it sounded like causyurawnderulprsn.)

"Thanks?"

"No problem." Gwaine hiccuped and giggled slightly.

Percival dumped Gwaine outside his door and began turning away but Gwaine yelped slightly causing the other knight to spin round.

"Oh ow. That got the alcohol out. Owwwww." Gwaine moaned, clutching his left leg.

"What did you do you idiot?" Percival laughed and Gwaine moved his hands allowing Percival to see blood flowing down his leg and a long cut.

"How did you do that? On a door?" The taller knight shook his head.

"I did nothing! It's all stupid memories!"

Gwaine then proceeded to punch the wall a few times until his knuckles cracked and blood covered his hand too.

"Come on." Percival sighed, picking Gwaine up again and opening the door. He dumped him on his bed and ran to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius?" He called quietly, not meaning to wake him if he was sleeping. Gaius appeared from round the corner.

"Hello Percival. Let me guess. Gwaine needs something because of an alcohol related incident." The physician smiled and Percival stepped inside.

"Not exactly. I mean, it is Gwaine but not because of alcohol..."

"Oh?" Gaius questioned, sitting down and staring at the knight.

"For one, he's broken his knuckles by punching a wall but second, his leg started bleeding badly for no real reason... He said, it was memories." Percival explained and Gaius mused it over quietly. Suddenly, a voice from behind them said, "It's got to be Morgana."

* * *

"Are you sure Merlin?" Gaius asked, closing the chamber door behind Percival.

"Totally. Who else has that much power?" He paused. "Not me Gaius! Gwaine's my friend."

Gaius looked carefully at Merlin.

"What exactly happened that night when Gwaine ran off?"

"Arthur asked if Gwaine had relatives I think. I was experimenting with new spells round the..." Merlins voice trailed off.

"I don't believe it!" Gaius exclaimed, smacking Merlin over the head with the first thing he picked up.

"Ow! Why does everyone attack me with spoons now!"

* * *

**Uh oh! It's Merlin's fault! Gaius doesn't believe it and hit Merlin with a spoon! There is no limit to my imagination this morning!**

**Thanks to all you wonderful reader!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the first chapter in December!**

**Enjoy chapter 7 guys!**

* * *

"There has to be a cure." Merlin mumbled, flicking through pages and pages of text.

"You better hope there's a cure." Gaius called from behind him.

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin stopped on a page and groaned.

"What now Merlin? Are you using the anatomy book again?" Gaius grinned, remembering the time Merlin had accidentally opened the book on reproduction pages which had quite disturbed the young boy.

"Don't remind me." Merlin said as he read the page. "Gaius..."

"Merlin!" Gaius mocked, stringing out Merlin name like Merlin had done to him.

"There's no cure." Merlin turned to face the elderly physician who sighed and turned the page.

"Oh look. A cure." Gaius smiled smugly taking great pleasure in the embarrassed look on Merlin's face.

* * *

"Why?" Arthur asked as Gwen closed the door.

"He's gone to get some herbs for Gaius and they're quite rare." Gwen replied.

"So he's in the tavern." Arthur nodded, "Right. This time, he won't get away with it."

"Arthur. I don't think... "Gwen started but Arthur just walked past her, blowing her a kiss before he left.

* * *

"What do you mean 'He never comes to the Tavern'!" Arthur exclaimed.

"He never come to the tavern. 'Sept when I make him." Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "He gone missin again?" He added and Arthur nodded.

"I thought he was collecting herbs." Percival frowned. "For something for you Gwaine I think."

"Probably something to sober him."Arthur whispered and the tallest knight smiled, ignoring Gwaine as he fell onto the floor... Again.

* * *

**Next we find out what Merlin has to do to get Gwaine's cure! Dun dun dun!**

**See ya next time!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


End file.
